Limite
by OneOutOfAMillion
Summary: Elle avait juste voulu l'embêter un peu, et voilà que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. ShizNat, Oneshot.


**Hey hey hey ! A défaut de poster le nouveau chapitre de GMHS, voici au moins un petit oneshot que j'ai écrit presque d'une traite (c'est suffisamment rare pour que je le signale !). Je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient l'idée, mais bon au moins elle est là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer : Evidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Natsuki bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Je devrais y aller, il est tard. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune qu'elle tenait dans ses bras avant de commencer à se relever.

Avant qu'elle ait fini de se mettre debout, un bras encercla sa taille pour la retenir, et la ramena aussitôt sur le canapé. Une moue boudeuse apparut dans son champ de vision. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Elles étaient chez Shizuru, qui avait proposé à sa petite amie de passer la soirée chez elle. Soirée au cours de laquelle Natsuki avait passé la moitié du temps à rougir. Comme d'habitude de toute façon. Elle avait beau être avec Shizuru depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, celle-ci parvenait toujours autant à lui faire perdre ses moyens avec une seule remarque bien placée. Enfin, il fallait croire qu'elle aimait ça.

Natsuki soupira en caressant paresseusement une mèche de cheveux bruns. « Tu sais bien que moi non plus je ne veux pas. »

Avec une moue faussement pensive, Shizuru fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire innocent. « Et si Natsuki restait dormir ici ? »

Comme prévu, la réaction de l'autre jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage tourna immédiatement à l'écarlate, ce qu'elle essaya de cacher en détournant la tête. Complètement inutile, et elle le savait très bien.

Shizuru se retint d'embrasser sa petite amie sur-le-champ. Tout juste. Elle savait bien que ça l'embarrasserait encore davantage. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où Natsuki se comportait de cette façon, elle ne s'en laissait pas. _Tellement adorable._ Elle décida de pousser son avantage tant qu'elle le pouvait. « Après tout, mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux, donc pourquoi devrais-tu repartir chez toi ? »

Natsuki soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Depuis le temps, elle savait reconnaitre une bataille perdue d'avance. Et puis elle n'allait pas dire non à un peu plus de temps avec Shizuru. Entre l'université et le lycée, elles ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis quelques semaines. « D'accord. »

Cette fois-ci, la brune ne put résister au plaisir de l'embêter un peu. « D'accord pour quoi ? » Elle savait pertinemment que Natsuki aimait autant qu'elle ses taquineries, même si elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

L'autre se renfrogna et lui lança un regard faussement excédé, pas du tout dupe de l'air angélique que sa petite amie abordait. Elle n'était quand même pas naive au point de ne pas voir que celle-ci s'amusait au plus haut point. _Enfin, tant que ça lui fait plaisir…_ « D'accord pour rester dormir ici. »

Un sourire radieux apparut sur le visage de Shizuru, et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de lycéenne avant de se relever avec une énergie nouvelle. « Allons te chercher de quoi dormir alors. »

Natsuki sourit avec tendresse devant l'enthousiasme de la brune avant de la suivre avec un soupir résigné. Une fois arrivées dans sa chambre, Shizuru atteignit un pyjama bleu dans son armoire et le lui tendit. « Voilà, ça devrait t'aller. »

Sa petite amie saisit le pyjama avec un air soudain anxieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dramatiquement, et, refusant de croiser le regard de la brune, ses yeux parcoururent nerveusement la pièce, puis revinrent se poser sur le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Shizuru la regarda s'agiter avec un sourire amusé. _Ara, apparemment, Natsuki se demande où on va se déshabiller. Quelle question…_ Un air innocent se peignit sur son visage. « Maintenant on devrait peut-être se changer, non ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença à enlever lentement son haut en adressant un clin d'œil charmeur à Natsuki, qui sentit rapidement son visage s'enflammer et s'empressa de quitter la pièce en balbutiant une excuse incompréhensible. Shizuru la regarda partir avec une moue déçue. _On dirait que ça ne lui a pas fait si plaisir que ça..._ Dépitée, elle allait retirer les sous-vêtements quand une brillante idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si Natsuki passait la nuit ici, autant en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. A ses dépends évidemment.

De son côté, la lycéenne était retournée s'assoir dans le canapé, le visage écarlate et avec la ferme intention de ne pas sortir de la pièce tant que sa petite amie ne se serait pas entièrement changée_. _Mais quelque chose lui disait que Shizuru était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle ce soir. Effectivement, elle en eut la confirmation quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une certaine brune, simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements rouges et un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Natsuki écarquilla les yeux. Dans un état second, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et sa bouche devenir incroyablement sèche face à la vue. _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas. _Aucun effet, évidemment.

« Ara, un problème ? » Shizuru sourit largement en voyant Natsuki, la bouche grande ouverte et apparemment complètement tétanisée, qui se contentait de la regarder s'approcher avec une expression abasourdie. Arrivée devant elle, elle se pencha et, posant une main sur sa joue brulante et l'autre sur sa cuisse, l'embrassa intensément. Juste au moment où Natsuki réagit finalement en cherchant à la serrer davantage contre elle, elle se dégagea doucement, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rit légèrement devant l'air absent de sa petite amie. _Mission accomplie._ Puis, décidant que toutes les taquineries ont une fin, elle lui tourna le dos pour finalement aller terminer de se changer. « Natsuki devrait aller se coucher mainte…. »

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, elle se retrouva soudain plaquée contre le mur, un corps pressé contre le sien. Une main effleura sa hanche et une voix rauque murmura à son oreille. « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller dormir maintenant ? » Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le magnifique visage de sa petite amie avant que celle-ci se mette à l'embrasser passionnément, toute fatigue manifestement oubliée.

Elle avait juste voulu l'embêter un peu, et voilà que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour autant.

* * *

**Hahaha, voilà ça m'a fait rire ! **


End file.
